


A Brother's Revenge

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [6]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Bisexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt wouldn't let his brother be hurt. Physically or emotionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Revenge

Chris sniffled and lay on the bed. A knock on the door made the brunette man glance up, his older brother smiling at him. “Hey, thought you were going out with Mike tonight,”

                Chris snorted, “Would’ve if I didn’t catch him with his tongue down another man’s throat,”

                Wyatt looked at his brother, “What?”

                “Mike is cheated on me,” Chris said slowly, “Should’ve known it would happen eventually.”

                Wyatt frowned and sat on the bed, “I’m sorry bro,”

                Chris shrugged and sat up, “We’re Halliwells, it’s bound to happen right?” he said depressingly.

                Wyatt sighed and brought Chris into an embrace and held on tightly as Chris sobbed. As he rocked back and forth with his baby brother, Wyatt’s eyes narrowed. Michael was going to pay.

——

                Wyatt marched towards a crowded table, his blue eyes dead set on a head of red.  Stomping over, he slammed his hands onto the lunch table. “Michael, long time no see.”

                The red-head glanced up, “Wyatt, hey, I wanted to see you. Where’s Chris?”

                Standing fully, Wyatt crossed his arms, “He’s at home. He woke up a headache from all the crying he did last night because he found his boyfriend making out with some other dude,”

                Michael’s hazel eyes grew wide, “What?”

                “Yeah, so,” Wyatt glanced at his fingernails, “You have two choices, we do this calmly or, not.”

                Michael stood, “What? You going to beat me up because I broke up with your brother?”

                “No, if you broke up with my brother, I wouldn’t be here, I would be comforting him,” snapped Wyatt, “But because you went behind his back and fucking cheated on him, you’ll get this,” he stated, before promptly punching Michael square in the eye.

                Kneeling beside the groaning man, Wyatt smirked, “No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it, fucker.”

                “Maybe you should tell your brother to fucking loosen up a bit,” spat Michael.

                Wyatt snorted and lifted Michael by his coat, “Maybe you need to learn to keep it in your pants,” he spat, before dropping him just as the teacher reached him.

                ‘Mr. Halliwell, principal office now.”

                Wyatt nodded and turned away, a smirk on his face. It was totally worth it.


End file.
